


even if it's a lie

by MajorDum



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorDum/pseuds/MajorDum
Summary: a highschool au where catra has a crush on the high school's softball pitcher and adora has a crush on the mysterious loner that has peircings and a bad temper, but neither of them know it.





	1. i

Adora woke up to the sound of an alarm blaring in her ear. She hit the snooze button on her phone and closed her eyes only to find out that she could not go back to sleep. She cursed under her breath and got out of bed. Walking into the bathroom, her eyes started to get used to the daylight and she looked in the mirror to see drool staining her cheeks and her long blonde hair sticking in different directions. She quickly washed her face and brushed through her hair before going downstairs. Taking two steps at a time, Adora went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. There, she saw her foster moms and foster sister. 

"Morning Adora!" Spinnerella greeted the girl while washing some dishes.

"Morning Spinnerella," Adora replied to her foster mother grabbing a plate and putting some pancakes on it. "Morning Netossa." she said to her other foster mother as she passed her in the kitchen. Adora walked into the dining room where her foster sister Frosta was eating a large plate of pancakes. "That's a lot of pancakes for an eleven year old."

"And that's a lot of talking for someone who should shut their mouth." Frosta replied, stuffing a large forkful of pancakes into her mouth. Adora mocked her silently with a scrunched up face.

"Whatever nerd. You're the one who's gonna get fat." Adora walked to the seat next to Frosta and ruffled her short raven hair before sitting down. She started eating her pancakes and listened to the faint sound of her foster moms working in the kitchen and her foster sister scarfing down a large amount of pancakes. Adora started thinking about how she was glad she got this family for her foster family and started to tear up a bit. Before she started crying, Adora quickly finished her pancakes and went to rinse her plate in the sink.

"Are you excited for your first day of junior year?" Netossa asked while putting dishes away.

"Yeah, totally! Honestly I'm a little nervous, but I'm kind of used to the whole new school thing so I'm sure I'll do fine." 

"Well that's good," Spinnerella said drying off her hands. "You can drive the Sedan to school since I'm off of work today."

"Thanks!" Adora replied retreating to her room. "I'm going to finish getting ready." Adora ran to her room and put on her uniform. She looked in the mirror and thought that her uniform looked boring so she added her favorite red bomber jacket and pulled her hair back into her iconic ponytail. She brushed her teeth and put on her shoes and quickly ran downstairs.

"Alright I'm off!" She yelled, taking the keys and exiting the house before she could get a reply. She hopped into the car and put the school's address into her phone. She drove while listening to music and got to school in a little over ten minutes. She parked in front of a building that displayed large bold letters that said 'GRAYSKULL HIGH.' She turned off the car she saw a bunch of kids walking toward the side of the building so she followed. As she was following the large crowd, she was stopped by a large motorcycle that zoomed past her and stopped in a parking spot that was gratified with something that Adora couldn't comprehend. She stood still with shock and watched as the person driving the motorcycle got off. They took off their helmet and long brown hair flowed down. The girl lightly shook her hair and exposed some ear piercings and even a nose ring. She was wearing a leather jacked that displayed a picture of a wolf and the words 'THE HORDE.' She put down her helmet and turned towards Adora. The girl looked Adora up and down, smirked, then walked away. Adora could feel her cheeks burning up and she swallowed down air. After a few moments of following the mysterious girl with her eyes, Adora went back to following the crowd. She entered the building and started to look around. She found out that she had no idea where anything was or where she was supposed to be going. She turned to look for someone that could help and was almost immediately greeted by a boy and a girl. 

"Hey dude," the girl started, "are you lost?"

"Yeah, kind of." Adora nervously replied.

"You must be new here," the boy jumped in, "I'm Bow and this is Glimmer." Bow smiled pointing to the small girl. Bow was tall and skinny with tall hair and dark skin. Glimmer was short and had light pink hair that barely reached past her ears and she seemed to have small freckles that looked like sparkled on her face. They both seemed to be really friendly.

"Hey, I'm Adora." She said smiling back. She told them what room number she was supposed to be in and they told her that they could bring her. On the way to their destination, the three kids talked a bit and started bonding. They quickly made it to the class room and Adora waved goodbye to her newfound friends. 'This year should go by well.' Adora thought entering the classroom. Her thought was quickly debunked as she noticed that the mysterious girl from the parking lot was in her class and that the only seat left was next to her. She stood still for a few moments before swallowing her fear and sitting down next to the girl. Maybe if she just laid low then she would have nothing to worry about.


	2. ii

Adora kept her eyes forward and didn't dare turn to look at the girl next to her. All Adora wanted was for class to start so that it could be over and she could leave. Adora's wish was quickly granted as the teacher entered.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Perfuma." Ms. Perfuma stood tall in front of the class with a large smile. She had long, blonde hair that seemed to flow with wind that wasn't present and she looked quite young. Adora's first impression of Ms. Perfuma was that she was laid back and went with the flow so she expected this class to be an easy A.

"Let's start by taking roll." Adora listened to the names hoping that she could remember and match them to faces. She seemed to be doing a great job as her name came up.

"Adora Carter."

"Here!" Adora almost yelled with a crack in her voice. She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought how everyone would notice how nervous she was.

"Catra Clark."

"Here." Adora heard the girl next to her finally speak up. Adora turned towards her for the first time since class began and noticed some features she hadn't seen before. Adora saw that the girl had small freckles and two different colored eyes. Adora saw the nose ring that she saw before and thought how good it looked on the girl. 'Catra.' Adora seemed to like the name and thought that it suited the girl well. Adora forgot that she was staring and quickly looked away before Catra noticed. Adora went through the rest of class not really listening to the teacher and zoning out. After class, Adora quickly collected her things and left the class. It was finally time for lunch and Adora was starving. She found her way to the cafeteria after wandering around aimlessly and she didn't think about where she would sit until she entered the cafeteria. There were students everywhere and Adora was starting to get nervous.

"Adora! Over here!" Adora turned her head to find the voice that called out to her and she saw Glimmer and Bow standing on the seats with huge grins while waving. Adora smiled and went over to them.

"How was your first class?" Bow asked as Adora sat down next to them.

"Pretty good I guess." Adora heard her stomach growl and remembered just how hungry she was. "We should get in line for lunch." Adora said almost asking and the two others agreed by getting up from their seats. Adora followed them to the long line waiting for mac and cheese.

"So, you like Ms. Perfuma?" Glimmer asked while grabbing a juice box from the display of drinks.

"Yeah, she seems really nice." Adora grabbed a water and followed the line hoping that there would be enough mac and cheese for when she reached it.

"Lots of people like her." Bow added in, "She's really passionate about teaching."

"That's good." Adora stopped paying attention to her friends and had her eye on the mac and cheese that was being distributed.

"She must really like mac and cheese." Glimmer whispered over to Bow. They smiled and giggled as Adora brightened up when they got closer. Adora gladly gave her tray to the lunch lady and finally got her desired mac and cheese. The three friends went back to their table once they got their food. Adora quickly sat down and started eating.

"So, Adora," Bow started obviously trying to strike up a conversation. "Are you going to join any clubs?" Adora stopped shoveling food in her mouth for a moment and looked up at the boy.

"Uh yeah," Adora replied with half a mouthful of macaroni. "I'm gonna try out for the softball team."

"Really?" Glimmer asked happily. "That's cool. What position?"

"Oh just pitcher."

"Nice! Maybe we can come watch you play someday." Glimmer replied

"Wait wait. I'm just trying out today. I'm not even on the team yet." Adora nervously chuckled.

"Oh I bet you'll make the team." Bow gladly added.

"You've never seen me play."

"Well I bet you're really good." Bow replied.

"Thanks." Adora smiled, glad that she already felt close to the two kids. After finishing her lunch, Adora got up to throw away her trash. On her way to the trashcan, Adora noticed the girl that she was sitting next to in her first class. Catra. She quickly threw away her trash and went back to her friends.

"Hey, do you guys know Catra Clark?" Adora asked trying not to look for the mysterious girl.

"Uh yeah I guess." Glimmer said halfheartedly.

"She has a kind of bad reputation." Bow added.

"Why?" Adora asked trying not to seem too interested.

"There's rumors that she's in a gang or sells drugs or something." Glimmer replied.

"She also punched a dude once." Bow whispered with a scared tone.

"Well I knew she was scary, but I didn't know she was that scary." Adora looked down at her lap. She couldn't stop thinking about all the bad things Catra could've done. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell and everyone getting up. Adora went through the rest of the day easily. The rest of her teachers seemed fine and she hoped it would stay that way. Luckily Adora didn't have any other classes with Catra, but she had some with Bow and Glimmer. At the end of the day, Adora met up with Bow and Glimmer in the parking lot.

"Adora, we were thinking of making a group chat and we need your number." Bow already had his phone out ready for Adora's reply.

"Oh yeah, of course." Adora gave them her number and explained that she had to leave for practice. The three friends parted ways and Adora started walking until she noticed that she had no idea where she was supposed to be going. She started walking aimlessly until she heard a familiar voice.

"You lost?" Adora turned to see Catra standing against her bike. Adora stood still and stared for a couple of moments before answering.

"Yeah actually." Adora replied nervously. "Can you tell me where the softball field is?"

At first Catra just smiled, but then she got up from her bike and went over to Adora. Catra placed her hand on Adora's shoulder and Adora could feel her cheeks burning. After barely listening to Catra's directions, Adora thanked Catra and started to walk away. All Catra could do was chuckle before she got on her bike and rode away. Adora finally found her way to the softball field and entered the locker room to change. After getting into more comfortable clothes, Adora was greeted by a girl wearing a Grayskull High softball shirt. She had long blue hair and didn't seem happy to be there.

"Hey, I'm Mermista." The girl said crossing her arms and looking anywhere but towards Adora.

"Uh, hi. I'm Adora."

"Cool." Mermista turned and left without even looking at Adora. Adora hoped that this wouldn't be what most of her time on the team would consist of. She quickly took out her glove and went outside to see the rest of the team. The team was a group of girls who either looked very intimidating or looked like they had no idea what they were doing. Either way, Adora hoped that this would go well.


	3. iii

Adora got through tryouts pretty easily. She was pretty nervous for her first pitch as she walked up to the mound. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked straight at the first girl up at bat. She stood tall with big, muscly arms and got into position. Her hair was shaved on the sides and the hair that was left was in braids that were pulled back into a ponytail. As the girl saw Adora glaring, she furrowed her brows and gripped the bat tighter to show she meant business. Adora let her nerves go for a moment to get in the best pitch that she could. She took another deep breath and pushed off the mound as she pulled her arm behind her and swung forward in a circular motion. As she let go of the ball, the batter swung the bat as hard as she good and just hit the ball. It went flying behind the base line making it a foul. Adora could tell the girl was frustrated with herself. The next pitch went easier since Adora was less nervous. The batter hit the second ball and it flew into outfield. The batter dropped the bat and started running. Some of the girls in the field seemed nervous and didn't seem to know what they were doing, but the girl from the locker room, Mermista, caught the ball and quickly threw it at Adora without seeming phased at all. Adora caught the ball and the coach yelled "Out!" The batter groaned and rolled her eyes as she walked off the field. The rest of tryouts went by pretty easily. Adora even tried at bat. She hit the ball and even got a couple runs in, but she new she was better at pitching. At the end, Adora felt good about it and hoped that she would make the team. Adora changed and got ready to leave, but she was stopped by the girl that was up to bat first.

"Hey um that was pretty good pitching out there." The girl tried not to look Adora in the face and Adora silently chuckled.

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself." Adora lightheartedly laughed and tried to get the girl to look at her. The people on this team did not seem to be good at conversation. "I'm Adora."

"Lonnie." The girl finally looked at Adora and smiled. They walked out together and parted ways as they got closer to the parking lot. Before leaving Adora saw Mermista and smiled. Mermista just nodded and left, leaving Adora to herself. Adora got into her car and headed home.

Adora pulled into the garage and turned off the car. She went inside the house and immediately saw Spinnerella sitting on the couch with Frosta watching a movie.

"Hey I'm home." Adora said as no one was listening. She walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. She grabbed an apple due to the lack of snacks that Adora asked for. Netossa and Spinnerella always got what Frosta wanted. She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch next to Frosta and took a large bite of her apple. 

"Why are you so loud?" Frosta put her hands over her ears and reacted dramatically. "We're trying to watch a movie here." Frosta pointed to the TV and Adora looked to see that they were watching Frozen. Typical. Frosta loved the movie ever since it came out and insisted on watching it even though the movie was over 5 years old.

"Stop you two." Spinnerella interrupted the kids and took her attention to Adora. "How was school?"

"Good. Tryouts went well."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about tryouts." Frosta had already paused the movie and left to her room. Spinnerella asked about Adora's day and told her about hers. Having the day off, Spinnerella spent her day cleaning and finished work that needed to be done. She even got to relax a bit before going pick Frosta up from school. Adora always loved to hear about Spinnerella's and Netossa's day. She wanted to ask Frosta about her day, but Frosta was never into sharing things about herself. Spinnerella and Netossa fostered Frosta first for about a year and a half before Adora came in the house. Adora always felt that Frosta hated her for that, but they seemed to get along just fine. After talking to Spinnerella for a bit, Adora went upstairs to her room. She remembered that she was sweaty and probably stinky to others and she started her shower. Adora knew that the results for tryouts would be on the school's website in a couple hours, but she already started to get nervous. She got in the shower and washed away all her worries while remembering the events of her first day of junior year. She was glad that she met new people that she hoped she could call friends. She remembered that they exchanged numbers and hoped that they would text her soon. She got out of the shower and dried her hair with a towel. She put on comfortable pajamas and got in bed to browse on the internet. Not even 5 minutes into browsing, Adora got a text message from an unknown number.

"Hey this is Glimmer." The text read. Adora immediately put the number into her contacts and texted back. Soon enough Bow was added and the three talked for a while. They talked about their favorite shows and what music they liked. Adora talked about tryouts and Bow and Glimmer talked about how they did nothing. It seemed like they had been talking for just minutes, but it has been over an hour and Netossa was already home and dinner was almost ready. Adora went downstairs and greeted Netossa before sitting down next to Frosta. They all ate dinner and talked about their days before all retiring to their rooms. Adora was tired, but still managed to stay awake to talk to her new friends. They texted all night about random things and Adora didn't even notice that she stayed up past 1 in the morning and didn't even get to see the results for tryouts. She said goodnight to her friends and opened her laptop to the school's website. She looked for the roster and saw her name under the 'pitchers' list. She was so excited yet so tired. She closed her laptop and laid down. She almost immediately fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. iv

Adora woke up to an 11 year old staring at her.

"Frosta," Adora started hesitantly, "what are you doing?"

"Spinnerella told me to wake you up." Frosta was positioned on top of Adora's legs. She was already dressed in her school uniform which only happened a couple minutes before she would leave to get dropped off at school. Noticing this, Adora's eyes got wide as she looked at the cold face of her foster sister.

"What time is it?" Adora asked, not moving from her bed. 

"Almost 7." Adora pushed Frosta off of her and frantically started getting ready for school.

"Are you serious?" Adora was starting to raise her voice at the child and was quickly running back and forth from her bathroom to look presentable but also getting all her stuff together. 

"How long were you staring at me?"

"Just a couple of minutes." Frosta blankly stared as Adora hectically put on her clothes. She ran down the stairs and Frosta followed slowly behind. Adora ran past her foster mothers to grab an apple and some lunch money. 

"Can I take the car? I'm late." Adora turned to Spinnerella and used her puppy dog eyes that always seemed to work.

"Um." Spinnerella turned to Netossa and they whispered back and forth. Adora could barely make out what the ladies were saying, but she didn't care, she just needed to get to school. "Do you think Netossa could drop you off real quick?" Spinnerella asked softly.

Adora thought for a bit, but then remembered it didn't matter because she just needed to get to school and she was already late. "That's fine we just need to go now." Netossa nodded and quickly grabbed all she needed. She kissed her wife and hugged Frosta before following an agitated and tired Adora out the door. Adora and Netossa got in the car and drove away immediately. 

"Did you find out if you made the team yet?" Netossa asked, breaking the silence. Netossa was never good at starting conversations.

"Oh yeah," Adora completely forgot about telling anyone. "I found out last night." Silence filled the car again and Netossa awkwardly looked at Adora waiting for an answer. Adora just looked back at Netossa for a moment before noticing she hadn't actually said if she made the team or not. "Oh yeah wait," Adora stuttered making Netossa giggle a bit as they got closer to the school. "I made it. I'm pitcher."

"Well that's great, I'm proud of you." Netossa smiled and kept driving. Adora felt a warmness in her heart and was glad that she could finally feel this way. 

After getting to the school, Adora grabbed her stuff and said goodbye to Netossa. She quickly ran to the building and cursed under her breath as she noticed that she had no idea where her classroom was. She wandered around trying to find the room number that she was supposed to be in. After walking around for a couple minutes, she looked into one of the windows and noticed Catra. Adora tried to open the door quietly, but failed in doing so. As she opened the door, everyone turned and stared at her. Ms. Perfuma stopped her lesson and crossed her arms while staring at Adora angrily.

"Nice of you to finally join Adora." Ms. Perfuma looked at Adora disappointingly and waited for a reply.

"Uh, sorry?" Adora didn't know what to do so she just shrugged and nervously smiled.

"Please take a seat." Ms. Perfuma didn't even wait for Adora to do anything and went back to teaching. Adora walked over to the only seat that was left available. The one next to Catra. Catra chuckled and looked over at Adora.

"Glad you could make it Blondie." Catra smirked leaving Adora flustered for reasons she didn't understand. Adora could feel her cheeks warm up and quickly looked down at her desk.

"R - really?" Adora stuttered, embarrassing herself even more and gaining even more heat to her cheeks.

"Yeah, I hate being around these nerds." Catra laid her chin on her hand and rolled her eyes, not caring if anyone around them heard.

"And what makes you think I'm not a nerd?" Adora asked, regaining her confidence and smiling back at the girl. Catra's eyes widened and she looked at the smiling girl with a slight red tint added to her face. She quickly regained her composure and laughed. Adora felt the heat coming back to her cheeks and couldn't stop looking at Catra with bright eyes.

"Adora, Catra, please stop talking while I'm talking." Ms. Perfuma seemed annoyed, but didn't stop her lesson.

"Look, I've seen your legs," Catra whispered, trying not to annoy the teacher any more. "You've got muscles, and you don't seem to be interested in all that nerdy stuff."

"Uh thanks, i guess." Adora was a bit confused. She didn't know if that was just a plain compliment or if there was something else behind it. Was Catra flirting with her? Adora ignored that thought and tried her hardest to listen to Ms. Perfuma, but she couldn't help but look over at the girl next to her who had fallen asleep and was almost purring. Adora kept that image in her head all day and kept thinking back on it. As lunch rolled around, Adora had almost forgot about her first class. She met up with Bow and Glimmer and sat down at the same spot they sat yesterday.

"Hey guys." Adora said with a bright smile on her face. She talked to her two friends about making the team, waking up late because of how late she went to sleep, and walking into class late. "Ms. Perfuma is a little scary."

"Oh yeah, she can get like that when someone aggravates her." Bow said this as the three teens got in line for lunch.

Glimmer could see the worried look on Adora's face and tried to reassure her. "I'm sure Perfuma will get used to you."

"Gee thanks." Adora felt a little upset that she might aggravate her teacher.

"So softball," Bow added while sitting back down at their table and taking a bite out of his hamburger. "So glad you made it." Bow smiled with half a mouthful of food.

Adora blushed and looked down at her tray. "Thanks." The rest of lunch consisted of Adora, Bow, and Glimmer talking about Minecraft and Vines. Maybe Adora was a nerd. Adora got through her classes without any trouble, but she had loads of homework that she would have to do. She went to the softball field to get ready for practice and looked at everyone who made the team. She noticed some people. but didn't remember seeing some of the other girls. The first practice basically consisted of everyone getting to know each other. Adora learned more things about Mermista and Lonnie and some of her other teammates. They finished practice off with a friendly game which Adora's team won. After practice Adora changed back into her old clothes and walked back out into the parking lot. She cursed under breath as she remembered she didn't have a car or a ride. She stood in the middle of the parking lot with her head in her hands.

"Hey Blondie." Adora heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Catra smirking and putting on her leather jacket.

"Uh, my name's Adora." Adora replied nervously, feeling the new familiar heat reaching her cheeks.

"Hey Adora." Catra replied still smirking. "Need a ride?"

"Uh yeah actually."Adora walked closer to the other girl as a small smile grew on her face. "Lemme give you my address."

"I'll also take your number." Catra winked, leaving Adora flustered.

"Uh sure here." Adora took Catra's phone and entered in all her information.

"Would you also like to get something to eat?" Catra asked nervously. 

"Yeah that sounds nice." Adora smiled.

"Here take my helmet." Catra gave Adora her helmet and they got on Catra's motorcycle. They started driving off and Adora immediately tightened her grip on Catra out of fear. Catra smiled and drove away from the school. Maybe Catra wasn't so bad.


	5. v

Catra pulled into a McDonald's parking lot and parked her motorcycle with Adora still holding tight on to her. Catra turned her motorcycle off and put the kickstand down. Adora got off the bike and took off the helmet showing off a messy head of hair that was slightly falling out of a ponytail.

"That was fun!" Adora smiled, almost yelling due to her ears being blown out from the wind. Catra chuckled and took Adora's hand to lead her into the McDonald's.

"What would you like? My treat." Catra smiled at Adora.

"You don't have to pay for me." Catra shrugged, brushing off the comment. "I can't really eat greasy food anyway." Catra's smile started to fade, but Adora's smile grew. "I wouldn't be opposed to ice cream though." Catra brightened up and turned to go order leaving Adora in the middle of a McDonald's blushing.

After getting their food, the two girls sat across from each other at a small table in the corner. Catra, eating a burger, looked up to see Adora messily licking her ice cream cone. Catra chuckled and Adora stopped to look at the other girl. They looked in each others eyes with tinted cheeks and small smiles.

"You uh, have something on your face." Catra stuttered pointing to Adora who had a smudge of ice cream on her cheek. Adora took a napkin and cleaned off her face.

"Did I get it?"

"Yeah." Catra smiled nervously and looked down at her food. "So where did you move from?"

"Oh well I'm a foster kid and my last foster home was a couple cities over."

"I'm in foster care too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but my foster family kinda sucks."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Both girls looked at anything other than each other with awkward air between them. "We should get going, it's getting late." Both girls got up, silently throwing their trash away. They walked to where the motorcycle was parked and they got on. Adora put on her helmet and Catra put Adora's address into the GPS. 

They got to Adora's house and Catra put the bike in neutral. Adora took off the helmet and exposed the same helmet hair from before.

"I had a good time." Adora smiled and gave the helmet back to Catra. 

"Me too. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Catra smiled and put on her helmet before Adora could reply and drove off.

Adora walked into the house with a big smile on her face and saw her foster family sitting and eating at the table.

"Hey, you're home late." Netossa yelled across the dining room.

"I was out with a friend." Adora replied slowly inching towards the stairs hoping she could retire to her room quickly.

"A friend huh?" Frosta looked over at Adora and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up." Adora rolled her eyes and tried to end the conversation. "We just went out to eat."

"That's good." Spinnerella smiled.

"Anyway I have a lot of homework so I'm going upstairs." Adora quickly ran up the stairs to her room before she could get a reply. She took out her phone and jumped in bed getting ready to tell her friends about what happened.

"GUYS!!!" Adora waited for a reply and was quickly satisfied.

"What's going on?" Bow asked.

"Ok so I needed a ride after practice and I was just standing in the parking lot when all of a sudden Catra Clark said she would give me one" -Adora

"Really? I would think she would kill anyone who got close to her bikie." -Glimmer

"But that's not all. SHE TOOK ME TO MCDONALDS!!!" -Adora

"Like a date?" -Bow

"I have no idea but it was fun and she's really sweet." -Adora

"I'm sorry did you just say that she's sweet?!?" -Glimmer

"Yeah, she bought me ice cream." -Adora

"Did you get her number ;)" -Bow

"Shit! I gave her my number but I didn't get hers." -Adora

"Just get it from her tomorrow if she doesn't text you tonight." -Glimmer

"Yes do that." -Bow

"Ok I'll do that. Thanks guys." -Adora

"No problem :)" -Glimmer

"Good night!" -Adora

"Goodnight" -Glimmer

"Goodnight." -Bow

Adora put her phone away and sighed at how she forgot to get Catra's number. She went to take a shower and washed her hair. When she got out she tried to do her homework and gave up 20 minutes in and got ready for bed. She took out her phone and checked her messages hoping that she had gotten a message, but her notifications were empty. She gave up and browsed Twitter and Instagram for a while brightening up with every notification until noticing that it wasn't the notification she wanted. She turned off her phone and tried to sleep, failing and giving up after a couple minutes to go back to her phone. She stayed on her phone until slowly falling asleep and hoping that she would get the notification she wanted soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda short and honestly I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm sorry for the long wait, but hopefully I can try and get some chapters out quicker.


End file.
